Contractually Obligated
by tlc27
Summary: Set near the end of the season 7 episode "Andy's Play." AU from when Dwight and Angela are by her car. Features Dwangela, and a tad bit of Jam.


So this fanfic idea actually came to me watching Andy's Play for the umpteenth time just because it had the slightest hint of Dwangela getting back together officially, and I decided to write this when I heard "I Try" being sung by Andy while Dwight was looking confused. So uh here you go!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the franchise _The Office._**

"Alright, let's do this." Dwight said looking around before picking Angela up. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist but leaned away from him and said, "No actually Dwight, I didn't realize how far walk this was, and I'm exhausted."

Dwight tried to lean in again saying, "It's okay, I smell," trying to assure her that they could still fulfill their contract.

"No, no, no, no. I think I just want to go home, but it's okay." Angela released her legs from his waist and slid down, "This can count as one of your times."

"No, no, no. Contractually we're obligated to have sex."

Angela shrugged and said, "Well I won't tell if you don't."

Dwight was getting desperate now and said quickly, "I will tell. I will tell the mediator." Angela stood still for a little while, trying to decide what to do. Then, she reached into his left pants pocket. "What are you..." When she pulled out the puncher, Dwight continued, "Ok, oh was that in the way? Get rid of it."

Angela hesitantly punched the card and handed it back to Dwight, who took it reluctantly. "Good night Dwight." said Angela.

Dwight couldn't resist the urge anymore, before she opened the car door, he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, holding Angela's hands by her side, so she wouldn't slap him like she usually did when he kissed her without warning. Dwight backed Angela into her car door. Angela was a little bit surprised because they hadn't really kissed in their prior two sessions. She knew at that moment that something had changed in Dwight's mind.

Angela was the first to pull away since she was trying to play "hard to get" like the whorish TV stars did when they were trying to lure a man. "Dwight, I told you that I'm tired, besides I already punched the card."

"But Angela I-," Dwight started to say, eyes downcast. He had moved a foot away from her when their embrace had ended.

"You what Dwight?" Angela pressed further along, pretending as if she didn't have a clue what he meant.

"I just miss you so much, Monkey." Angela froze at him calling her 'Monkey', but mostly at him admitting that he had missed her.

"Well if you're admitting that you have developed feelings for me, it would be permissible under item 7C, clause-," Angela began to say, matter of factually.

"Angela, I don't care about that stupid contract. Do you feel the same way?" Dwight's eyes were now locked onto her's, making Angela's stomach jolt like it always used to, back when they were together. _"There's no use pretending now," _Angela said inside of her head.

"Yes. I have missed you ever since we broke up. It was a very stupid thing of me to do looking back."

Dwight's face developed a smirk, as he closed the distance between them again. He said, "They say hindsight is 20/20." Angela smirked back at him and this time she kissed him.

Jim and Pam were just pulling apart from a quick kiss, while they were enjoying their Irish Cream.

"You know, Halpert, I really love you." Jim said to Pam.

"Well, I love you- Oh my god is that Dwight and Angela?" Pam said suddenly. She had just witnessed Angela pulling Dwight down for a kiss that he was readily responding to. They stayed in that position for a while, before Dwight pulled back and whispered something in her ear.

"Seriously Pam I doubt it's th- Oh my god that's disgusting, Pam why are you watching that?"

Pam lightly punched him in the arm before saying, "I think they got back together, Jim. Aw that's so sweet."

"Pam, this is anything BUT cute."

"But Jim, look how happy they are!" Pam said while pointing at them to emphasize it. Dwight was now sitting in the passenger seat of Angela's car while Angela was in the driver's seat. They appeared to be having a conversation. They both had huge grins on their faces.

"Call what you want, I'm still a little be grossed out. Why are we the ones that always find out about their relationships?" Jim said turning away to look at Cece, she was now asleep. "Hey, look Cece's asleep. Let's go home."

"What? Oh right...yeah let's do, but Jim aren't you a little bit happy for them? I mean you witnessed first hand about how much Dwight loved her, however weird they may be."

"Yeah I guess. I actually did feel sorry for Dwight back then." Jim tried to act nonchalant, but he couldn't help the smile on his face as he buckled in Cece and put the car in drive.

"Ha! I knew it. You were rooting for them too! Score one for Pam!"

"Halpert, you are such a dork."

"Yes, but I'm your dork."

"That you are Pam." Jim flashed a smile over to Pam and took one last look at Angela's car, but it was already gone. Jim shook his head and drove home.

So that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a review. It really brightens my day.


End file.
